Grand Besaidian War for Independence
Like many nations, Grand Besaid had to fight for it's freedom. It wasn't granted it's independence by mere luck or protest, and it isn't an ancient nation that was able to be founded in a never before civilized area. It fought for it's independence, and it didn't just fight anyone, it fought the Empire of Eperyllia. The Early Years On June 1st Dynasty made the official announcement that the nation of Grand Besaid was now fully independent. This struggle however, was not easy. It took nearly six years to rebel against the former nation that it belonged to, Eperyllia. In the beginning of this story Eperyllia realized Grand Besaid was by far it's strongest providence, and as such the Emperor of Eperyllia tried to tax and draft Besaid in order to fund and supply the rest of Eperyllia. Not too long after Besaidians began to protest this terrible occurrence. The Emperor became infuriated by the constant protests and began to send troops in to secure Grand Besaid and force it back to work. The people of Grand Besaid were horrified. Over the next 2 years Grand Besaid's economic importance grew, it soon contained 2/3rds of the Eperyllian economy. During which time Besaidian Rebels pressed on against the authoritarian Emperor of Eperyllia, who broke the code of the nation by restricting the freedoms of Grand Besaidians, even making some slaves. He also broke the code of Eperyllia by dissembling the current republican providential government that was in place in Grand Besaid. Declaration of Besaidian Independence Once the Emperor of Eperyllia, Iscan IX violated the imperial code in an unprecedented manner by issuing the New Act of the Besaidian Providence a new era had come about in Besaidian independence. This new Act stripped all freedoms granted to any citizen of Grand Besaid, created a 120% tax rate in the providence of Grand Besaid, banned any practice considered by the Emperor's Council to be unneeded for life that detracted from work to be illegal, disbanded all civil and military structures within the providence, called for the imprisonment and torture of former Grand Besaid Leaders, and degraded Grand Besaid down to a minor territory (the lowest grade in the Empire). Rather than these things making Grand Besaid more profitable for the Empire, it turned Grand Besaid against the Empire of Eperyllia. Iscan's savage greed would end up costing him his empire. On June 1st (Ironically the same day Besaid's Independence was recognized by Eperyllia) Dynasty along with other leaders of the new rebellion issued a Declaration of Independence for Grand Besaid from the Empire of Eperyllia. War Begins Soon After Grand Besaid's Declaration of Independence, Dynasty issues Grand Besaid's first constitution and is elected Supreme Chancellor of Grand Besaid. Soon Dynasty organizes efforts to gain Grand Besaid it's Independence by revitalizing it's military and restoring peace and freedom to Grand Besaid. Soon Grand Besaid is forced to defend it's self from a declaration of war and an entire horde of troops from the Empire of Eperyllia. Grand Besaid soon is assisted by numerous allies whom have either admired their courage and strength or whom no longer wanted to be connected to Eperyllia. The war goes back and forth for almost four years, with each side pushing far into the other's then losing their gains plus much of their original territory. While Eperyllia hopes that Besaid will surrender through attrition, Besaid and it's allies look for a way to defeat Eperyllia. Soon a plan is suggested into the Besaid Senate that would have Besaid forces come from three directions and surround the main Eperyllian force. The plan is put into effect, and it proves to be very successful. Only two months after the new plan, Eperyllian forces are crushed and the Capital of Eperyllia, Odeusaga is under siege. The Emperor of Eperyllia agrees to grant Besaid it's independence, pay reparations, and issue an official apology. After Six years of war, Besaid and it's allies proved victorious. The Counter Strike Only six months after Besaid is granted its independence, the Empire of Eperyllia declares war on Grand Besaid to try and take it back. Eperyllia sent forces to the boarder and they made an almost eighteen miles head way before being met by Grand Besaidian forces who awaited in ambush. Grand Besaid and her allies crushed the forces of Eperyllia. Soon Besaid pushes into the very heart of Eperyllia, and once again begin to siege and conquer the Capital. Soon after, the Emperor is dethroned by rebels and Besaidian forces; and Eperyllia falls under the control of Grand Besaid. Grand Besaid then fairly integrates Eperyllia into it's growing Empire, which will prove to be one of the fairest, loyal, faithful, and largest free republican empires in history. Category:Grand Besaid Category:Grand Besaid History